


Руки переломаю

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Зависимость
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Саске ненавидит, когда его трогают. Но еще больше он ненавидит, когда прикасаются к Наруто.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Руки переломаю

Полумрак помещения позволяет оставаться незамеченным в эпицентре безумия. Яркие вспышки разноцветных софитов искажают лица, переплетения горячих тел — не разобрать кто, где, чье. Потные тела разной степени обнаженности трутся друг о друга в диком безумном танце под музыку, которую даже с натяжкой музыкой назвать язык не поворачивается. Если и можно разобрать слова в череде треков, то только по крикам нетрезвых — а чаще сильно пьяных — кривых завсегдатаев.   
На небольшой сцене двигается профессиональный танцор — перекачанный стриптизер в пошлых золотых стрингах, обмотанный кожаными ремнями. Это должно быть красиво на вкус ценителей, но Саске лишь раз бросил на него взгляд, когда оказался в мешанине грохочущих басов и очумелой толпы. Потом стало не до этого.   
Он стоит в тени, куда не долетают отсветы разноцветных огней. Изредка на него поглядывают разносортные мальчики, но не решаются подойти. Саске мрачен, его тело скрывает черная водолазка с длинным воротом, руки сложены на груди. Он следит за происходящим на танцполе из-под челки, взглядами отпугивает смелых мальчиков и думает лишь об одном — как не упустить из виду светлую макушку.   
Наруто там, в самом центре. Его окружают друзья, и это успокаивает, но не настолько, чтобы выпустить из поля зрения хотя бы на секунду. Наруто не думает головой — и точка. Просто не думает, что кто-то может повести себя недостойно, что он не в безопасности, что это не место для приличного молодого человека. Он просто хочет расслабиться, потанцевать — и Саске не может ему отказать. Не может запереть его в комнате, приковать к изголовью кровати и кормить с ложки. Наруто не позволит. Он — жизнь, свет, яркое обжигающее солнце, которому жизненно необходимы люди, общение, прикосновения, эмоции. Он слишком ослепителен, ярче чертовых софитов. И он среди своих, выкрикивает слова песен, дрыгается в такт музыке. Он счастлив, несмотря на то, что не выпил ни капли алкоголя. И он выгодно выделяется на фоне остальных тел.   
Наруто притягивает взгляды. Он красивый, он в своей стихии. И пока Киба успешно справляется, отсекая безмозглых мотыльков, летящих на его свет, со спины, Саске может немного расслабиться. Рок и Сай тоже рядом, тоже в какой-то степени защищают, прикрывают, но спина — самое уязвимое место.   
Саске не танцует. Он даже не стоит рядом. Ему противно, он ненавидит чужие прикосновения, он даже липкие взгляды с трудом переносит. И не представляет, чтобы оказаться там, где потные и пьяные совершенно посторонние люди трутся с разной степенью откровенности.   
Гаара отталкивается от стены и практически прижимается губами к волосам, закрывающим ухо. Громко говорит:  
— Сделай взгляд попроще.   
Саске ведет плечом, не отвечая. Его настораживает внезапно засуетившийся Киба. Наруто все так же танцует, ничего не замечая, но что-то точно идет не по плану. Киба пытается отступить в сторону, но путь перекрывают. И Саске, едва сдерживая ярость, понимает, что троих человек недостаточно, чтобы закрыть со всех сторон. Он делает шаг в сторону толпы, но Гаара ловит за руку. Снова прижимается к уху:  
— Да успокойся, они справятся.   
Саске отступает в тень. Медленно выдыхает и тянет Гаару на себя — потому что не может отвернуться от танцпола. Говорит достаточно громко, чтобы грохот музыки не заглушил ни единого звука:  
— Если оно прикоснется к Наруто, я сломаю ему руку. А потом тебе за то, что остановил меня.   
Гаара улыбается, глядя в глаза, и легко соглашается:  
— А потом Наруто сломает руку тебе. Действуй.   
Саске ничего не отвечает, снова складывает руки на груди и почти прячет лицо за волосами. А что он может ответить? Что Наруто так с ним не поступит? Еще как поступит, а потом оплатит лечение пьяной калеки, чтобы извиниться за своего неуравновешенного парня. Это гораздо больнее, чем сломанная рука. Это почти предательство, если бы речь шла не о Наруто. Просто он слишком добрый, чтобы оставить в беде обиженного недомерка, который все настойчивее в эту самую секунду притирается сбоку, куда никак не может протиснуться Киба. Саске он потом тоже пожалеет — все по той же доброте душевной и из чувства вины, но останется при своей правоте и своих принципах.   
Киба наконец предпринимает попытку сменить тактику, и вместо того, чтобы незаметно оттиснуть непонятливого паренька, дергает Наруто в сторону. Тот едва не спотыкается, но смеется и разворачивается к Кибе лицом, а пьяному телу перегораживает путь Сай.   
Саске успокаивается, но не надолго. Он знает, что это повторится снова. И снова, и снова, пока Наруто, вымотанный и уставший, не примет решение идти домой.   
Саске ошибается. Следующая угроза, исходящая от другого мальчика, заканчивается самым приятным образом.   
Настойчивое нечто с неоново зелеными волосами внаглую оттесняет Рока, почти вплотную прижимается к Наруто, и Саске снова делает шаг в толпу. Гаара удерживает за запястье в то время как Наруто локтем пробивает мальчику грудак. Тот сгибается почти пополам. Саске почти ничего не видно из-за мешанины тел, но яркие зеленые волосы мелькают в просветах, а над ними склоняется светловолосая голова. Саске не знает, что говорит Наруто, но распрямляется он достаточно быстро, на губах сияет победная улыбка, глаза блестят весельем и самодовольствием. Он что-то кричит Кибе и протискивается сквозь толпу.   
Саске быстро возвращается на место. Гаара понимающе улыбается, отпуская предплечье.   
Саске почти сбивает с ног ураганом, когда Наруто, почти не притормаживая, врезается в него, прижимает к стене крепким разгоряченным телом, упирается ладонями по обе стороны от головы, прижимается губами к уху. Это не то же самое, что делал Гаара. Для Наруто нет препятствий в виде волос. Он умело сдвигает их в сторону, касаясь влажными губами обнаженной кожи, коротко прикусывает край раковины и шепчет, опаляя жарким дыханием:  
— Поехали домой.   
Саске наконец-то расслабляется. Опускает ладонь ему на поясницу и отталкивается от стены. Наруто в очередной раз едва не спотыкается и смеется. Отстраняется и протягивает руку Гааре.   
— Спасибо, что присмотрел! — кричит он. Гаара только кивает.   
Саске медленно и незаметно выдыхает, бросая на Гаару злой взгляд. И утягивает Наруто в сторону выхода.   
Уже на парковке Наруто его останавливает.   
— Да ладно тебе. Ты просишь ребят приглядывать за мной, так почему я не могу попросить их приглядывать за тобой?   
— Можешь, — говорит Саске, оборачиваясь.  
— Но? — с насмешкой уточняет Наруто, сияя невозможно яркими голубыми глазами.   
Саске не может его винить. Не может на него злиться. Да если бы мог, они бы не встречались.   
— Без но. Ты можешь, — говорит он.   
— Но тебе это не нравится, — произносит Наруто. И самое страшное, что его взгляд постепенно тускнеет. Очень медленно, почти незаметно. Но Саске видит каждый угасающий блик. Делает шаг навстречу и обхватывает руками за талию.   
— Я волнуюсь, — говорит он. И это единственное, что он может сделать, чтобы вернуть сияние — сказать правду.   
Наруто продолжает улыбаться, обнимает руками за плечи, прижимается носом к щеке. Саске рядом с ним уютно, тепло и спокойно (когда он не на танцполе). Саске полностью зависим от него. И его это вполне устраивает.  
— Хах, я знаю, придурок. Я могу за себя постоять вообще-то, — выдыхает Наруто.  
Саске только кивает. Наруто может. Наруто может все. Саске тоже все может. Даже потерпеть шумную тусовку, пьяный сброд и музыку, которую и музыкой назвать сложно. Но это не отменяет того факта, что он переломает руки любому, кто решит коснуться его Наруто. И никакой Гаара его не остановит. Но сейчас этого лучше не говорить. Целее будет.   
— Домой? — уточняет Саске.   
Наруто отстраняется и с подозрением на него смотрит, читая все потаенные мысли.   
— Черт, Саске… — начинает он, но замолкает. Улыбается. — Да, домой, — подтверждает он. — Отработаешь.   
Саске приподнимает бровь. Не то чтобы он был против. Но…   
— Спасибо, — говорит он.   
И Наруто знает, за что. За понимание и поддержку. За самое дорогое и ценное — за всего себя без остатка.


End file.
